Caught In Between
by Airhttyd
Summary: Astrid, Hiccup and their dragons are caught in between a mystery: A mystery of two newfound tribes, the Minnou and Dinna. Which one is evil and which is good? And can they prevent the battle between tribes and return safely back to Berk?
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was once two other tribes: the Outcasts and the Berserkers. But my father once told me that there were more beyond the Barbaric Archipelago. Then, more dragons must be discovered. But as I try mapping outside of the Barbaric Archipelago, I find nothing more but lands with nobody. That is, until one unexpected afternoon while dragon racing…


	2. Tribe Found

**TRIBE FOUND**

They were playing a new round of dragon racing and there were partners allowed.

Hiccup was paired with Astrid, which people thought was unfair. Snotlout was with Fishlegs even though they don't like each other. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had to be together because they have the same dragon and Eret was with, well, Eret.

"Alright, Hiccup. The sheep is coming and we have to win!" Astrid said to Hiccup.

"You go behind the sheep. I'll be in front," said Hiccup with quick thinking.

The sheep flew up in the air with great force. Astrid prepared for the catch. One more metre away!

Just then Snotlout took off from behind and took the sheep.

"Sorry, Astrid! Did you want this?" said Snotlout sarcastically.

Then Eret came from under and bonked Snotlout so that the sheep flew out of his hands. Eret then caught it.

"Hiccup! This is not working!" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Trust me, Astrid. It will," answered Hiccup.

Hiccup was far in front of Eret, while Astrid was trailing behind.

Fishlegs got ready for his 'Stop, Drop and Hover' skill of his. Snotlout was waiting under Skullcrusher.

Fishlegs stopped, then dropped, which made Eret flinch and drop the sheep, and then he almost go sat on.

Snotlout caught the sheep, kept going on and then Fishlegs followed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut took the sheep from Snotlout when he was sticking his tongue out at Eret and didn't see them coming.

"I got it!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

Astrid was behind them and started chasing.

"Astrid's behind us!" called Tuffnut.

Astrid continued chasing them as part of the plan.

When the twins looked back at her to see if she was still there, Hiccup took the sheep from behind and dropped it in their basket.

Then, the next sheep took flight.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly got it, but it was taken by Snotlout. Snotlout passed it to Fishlegs because he saw Astrid coming behind him.

Fishlegs flew as fast as he could, but the sheep got taken by Eret.

Eret got the sheep, dove down and up but when he was way up in the sky, Snotlout followed him, and Hookfang's wings blew the sheep out of his hands. The sheep then fell and Astrid caught it.

Then, Astrid put it in their basket.

Hiccup then turned towards Gobber and gave him the signal.

"The black sheep! Let's go!" shouted Astrid to Hiccup from a few metres away in the air. The horn was blown and the black sheep was about to be released.

"Have a nice flight!" said Gobber.

"How about you go up, I'll charge down?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Sure, Astrid. Let's go!" Hiccup called back.

Hiccup shot up while Astrid charged down. The look on Astrid's face was so happy. They got closer and closer to the black sheep. An inch left to go.

**SWOOSH!**

When Hiccup woke up, he found out that he was kidnapped. He had also been knocked out. He, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly were in mid-air being carried by dragons. He had seen dragons like that before!

"Let us go! Wait-what?! Hiccup! The dragons don't have riders!" said Astrid to hiccup while trying to wriggle free.

"They don't have riders?" Hiccup said as he looked up at the dragon carrying him.

Hiccup examined the dragon and then spotted a leather belt. It was a saddle. On the leather belt was a symbol with a Bewilderbeast, a Red Death and a sword that was hollow inside.

**THUMP!**

They had landed.

When Hiccup got up he looked at the dragon that had carried him here. It was all spiky. It was grey and a pale blue. Its tail was thin and long and the colours helped it blend into rocks. The dragon looked like it didn't weigh a lot.

"Where are we?" asked Astrid.

"I have no idea. I haven't mapped this place yet," Hiccup replied.

"Want to know where you are?" a voice asked mysteriously.

"Who said that?" questioned Astrid, freaking out.

"Me. Right behind you," the voice said again.

Astrid and Hiccup turned around. They were both stunned but somehow excited.

A young man with blonde hair stood before them.

"Wh-who are y-you?" asked Astrid edging backwards.

"Who am I? I am Alferen chief's first assistant.

"Wait. Did you say chief?" Hiccup asked eagerly.

"Yes I did say chief." replied Alferen.

Hiccup was looking up in the sky, looking up to Valhalla.

In his mind he was saying: _Dad. I found a tribe. I thought that all you told me were lies about other tribes. But now I know that all along it were true._

"Now," said Alferen, "no more standing here. I must show the chief my work."

"Show the chief?!" said Astrid. "Do you mean show _us _to the chief?!"

"Yes show _you_ to the chief. What else?" answered Alferen.

Alferen tied their arms with ropes and brought them into a cave.


End file.
